A Change of Heart
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Matt Hardy decides to do more for charity other than send in money. Going to the sites and helping the disaster relief he finds that there is more to this world than the roaring of fans. MattHardyXOC co authored by Voorna!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome everyone to a co-authored story! This is the first Co-authored story by VOORNA! I MornaSilverFlame and VoodooKisses make up the team of Voorna and we are writing this wonderful story about Matt Hardy. I don't normally write about Matt, but after watching my Hardy DVD's and sleeping with my Hardy DVD's I think I am ready to create a Matt Hardy story. Sorry guys if I get him wrong a little. I hope you like this story; we are trying really hard and would love REVIEWS! Thanks guys! Please Read on!

Summary: Matt Hardy decides to do more for charity other than send in money. Going to the sites and helping the disaster relief he finds that there is more to this world than the roaring of fans.

A Change of Heart

Chapter One: Disasters and Revelations

Matt Hardy was sitting in front of the television watching the news. He needed to know how well the weather was going to be before he got on that plane tomorrow morning to go to work. He had another title shot and he was excited to get it. It was always nice to bring home another title and put it on his rack of many titles. The news was going fine and everything was going on schedule. He saw that the weather was going to be nice and picked up his remote to turn off the TV. He had to update his twitter. A news flash bulletin started with disaster volcano eruption in Hawaiian Islands. Death Count: 564 Injury count: 2,749 Thousands left homeless.

Matt frowned at the TV. He hated when things like this happened. He thought through his finances quickly and sighed. He had about 30,000 to spare from the past couple months of not using it. He would just give it to the Disaster relief and keep up to date about what is happening. Shutting off the television Matt quickly updated his twitter about everything that was going on and went upstairs to go to bed. Lucus was already asleep on the bed when Matt got upstairs. Rolling his yes he thought 'Silly dog.' He wouldn't move him, even though Lucus knew not to sleep on the bed.

He stripped himself of all his clothes except his socks and slid into bed making sure not to disturb his dog. Laying there for a couple of minutes he sighed thinking about all those people without homes and with lost loved ones. He lay here in his bed nice and warm, while thousands of people were in pain and agony not only physical but emotional pain. Finally his thoughts allowed him to go to sleep.

Matt sighed as he walked through the doors of the plane. Finding a first class seat he sat down and laid his head on the window. Going to sleep was the best thing to do during long plane rides. You never know when you're going to get a chance to sleep during these long hard schedules. Matt yawned and listened to the rest of the passengers seating themselves. Finally he heard the roaring of the engines. They had filled up the gas tank and they were heading toward the runway. They didn't have to wait long for their turn to lift off.

Matt was almost asleep when he heard a loud creaking noise. Looking out the window he saw that a crack was forming along the wing. The weight of the wing was causing it to bend toward the ground. The were so high up they wouldn't be able to land in time. 'I'm going to die.' Matt thought as people frantically talked and woman screamed. Husbands held their wives and mother's tried to calm their crying children, whom were crying themselves. The plane was rocketing out of control, no one stopped to wonder why this was happening. Phone calls were being made and goodbyes were being said.

Matt didn't know why he wasn't scared or why he wasn't calling his brother and best friend's to say goodbye. He sat there calmly watching the ground get closer. A little kid jumped into his lap and he looked down to the kid.

"My mommy isn't moving." She said pointing to her mother who was bleeding from her mouth eyes and nose. She had, died from altitude change. She must have had a heart problem. Matt held onto the little girl in his arms and cradled her.

"Everything is going to be alright. You won't feel a thing." He didn't know if that was true, but he hoped it would be for this little one. "Do you have any other family?" The little girl shook her head.

"Mommy and I are alone, daddy went to heaven and so have my grandpas and grandmas."

"What about your aunts and uncles?" The little girl looked at Matt and smiled.

"I don't have any." Matt looked to the little girl and smiled back.

"My name is Matt Hardy." The little girl seemed as relaxed as he was in all the chaos. It was as if someone had put the mute button on the television while the climax of the movie was happening.

"I'm Kisa Bolkevich" Matt hugged Kisa.

"Nice to meet you Kisa." Kisa hugged Matt back and looked out the window with him. Matt sighed softly and kissed Kisa on the head and smiled when she looked at him. She smiled back softly and then the plane crashed.

"You're not supposed to be up here yet Matthew." Matt looked around the bright scenery. There were colors that Matt had never even imagined, colors that seemed to burn into Matt's vision. Matt could see the many people of the plane standing up to meet loved ones. Who was talking to him? Finally his eyes met a woman he hadn't seen for nearly 27 years.

"Mom?" Matt was suddenly five again standing in front of his mother who was holding out a tray of cookies for him to have one. Freshly squeezed lemonade was condensating on the wooden wicker table. The hot summer day was perfect for just this. Jeff was walking around in only a diaper giggling and trying to talk to their parents and Matt. The thirty five year old Matt stood from the ground and hugged his mother tightly.

"Matthew did you hear me sweet heart?" Matt pulled away from his mother his smile fading into oblivion. "It's not your time my baby." She hugged Matt tightly her arms and fluffy wings enfolding him tightly.

"Mom, you're and angel." He looked around, not everyone had wings, not only the newly arrived people, but other's who had gained a bright glow to them.

"I know my darling. But, you must go back before you see too much."

"But, I want to stay here with you mom."

"How do you think your father would feel if you stayed here with me; not only your father Matthew, but your brother too." Matt looked around and knew that it would be a while until he saw his brother. "That little girl has no one now; you need to go take care of her Matthew. She needs you."

"Some people lived?" He couldn't imagine how. He could now however. Some of the people were going back, disappearing from view.

"You have so much you need to do. Listen Matthew, I don't have much time left. You have too much ahead of you to stay here. More so even, you have something you need to do. Take care of that little girl Matthew, and go to Hawaii. There is something you need to do there, and you knew it that night you lay awake in bed thinking about what you had, and they didn't. Go Matthew, do more with your life." The scenery was slowly fading around him. His Mother's voice was becoming more distant.

"Mom!" he reached out for her and tried to get to her.

"I love you Matthew. Tell your brother I love him too." She was fading and he couldn't seem to get to her.

"Mom!" Matt yelled and saw her wave from her standing point.

"Bye Matthew." Matt stopped struggling. He would see her again.

"Goodbye Mother I love you."

The ground was solid against his body. He could hear breathing and the first thought he had was he needed to get air into his lungs. How long had he not been breathing? His body was burning was lack of oxygen. His eyes opened and he pushed through rubble around him. He was encased in the cushioned seats of the airplane. Bodies were everywhere. He couldn't see them through the smoke, but he could feel them as he passed. He could hear the crackling of fire, and the creaking of softening metal.

People were coughing and wheezing he knew it was the survivors. He had to help these people out of the plane, but his body was burning so bad. He didn't know what it felt like to be on fire, but he knew that this was a good imitation. He slowly found the exit and banged on the door. It was shut completely unable to open.

'Why?' Matt thought to himself. Were they on the airplanes side? He crawled to the other exit he could think of. The plane was hot, there was a fire somewhere. These people will die again because of the explosion, if the fire is too close to the gas tank. Matt found the other exit and tried to handle. He banged on the door with his shoulder and the door blew open. Matt gasped for air. His lungs filled with the life giving chemical combination.

He could hear everything he needed. They were by water. Matt jumped out of the plane ran to the water and put down the bundle in his arms. He didn't know what was driving him to do this but he jumped into the water. Taking off his shirt and rolling it into a strip he tied it across his mouth. He could taste the pond water as it slipped into his mouth from the shirt. His hair was soaked and so were his pants. He ran back toward the plane and climbed through the opening.

"Hey!" he yelled through the shirt. "Can anybody hear me?" He heard murmurs of reply. He climbed through the rubble moving it slowly to look for living people. "I need you guys to make some kind of noise! I need to find you!" In the distance he could hear people begin tapping or talking. "Don't talk! Just tap! If the smoke gets in your lungs too much you'll die!" The talking stopped and Matt made his way through the debris. He found 13 people. That would make 15 survivors. Guiding each person out of the rubble and to the fresh air, each person got to the water.

Matt found Kisa sleeping in the grass where he had put her. He heard sirens in the distance and knew they would be there soon. He didn't know if anything was wrong with him, but each moment that went by after he had gotten those people to safety he was getting more and more tired. Matt picked up Kisa and sat down on a rock near the water. The red lights flashed in his eyes and kept him awake. Finally he was brought into the ambulance and didn't let go of Kisa. He refused to. His mom had entrusted her with him. He would fill out all the papers needed to adopt Kisa and then he would tell Vince he needed time off and he would book two tickets to Hawaii and he would help those people. He would do as his mother wanted. He wouldn't let her down.

A/N: YAY!!! Wow I had no clue I was going to start this story off like this. I had an idea and this one blew it out of the water. I'm glad I am a good writer on the fly lol. Well I hope you all like this! VoodooKisses is going to be writing the next chapter so I can't wait for your feedback! REVIEWS PLEASUMS!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Heyyyy! So this is the second chapter of the brilliant story by Voorna! This is the first chapter written by me VoodooKisses! Hope you enjoy :) we both appreciate reviews, you can see this story on both our profiles!! Oh and if your on twitter add me - VoodooKisses :) Ta muchly lovelies!

Matt was awoken by the soft mumurs of people talking around him and intrusive beeping of machines. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy, he couldn't muster up the strength to try so instead caved in to the feeling and drifted back off into a fitful sleep. His dreams filled with images of the horror he had witnessed before him only a few hours ago. The bodies lain scattered across the plane. The screams still pierced his ears. In his dream he tried to get up but couldn't move, instead he laid there, slowly feeling his body closing down for the last time. He awoke with a start just before the dream ended in a way that could have been a reality. He tried to sit up but Jeff, who was sitting in a chair next tot he bed, gently pushed him back down muttering something about needing to rest.

'Where is Kisa?' Matt realised the voice was his, the drugs being pumped into him making him feel as if he was behind a glass screen, unable to grasp reality and focus.

'Just relax bro, your in a bad way.' Jeff spoke quietly.

Matt came back into reality now. Sitting up he shouted. 'I said where is Kisa? I want to know where she went!'

Shannon jumped out of his seat from across the room, jogging over to Matt's bed, he helped Jeff lay him back down, all the while Matt was struggling against it but not generating enough energy.

'Man, lay down, you were in a crash, last thing you need is to hurt yourself more by going all crazy on us. I don't know where Kisa is because I don't know who she is.' Shannon said returning to his seat.

'The girl, the girl I was with at the accident. Her mum died on the plane. Where is she?' Matt tried to hold back the tears, the shock of what happened hit him like a rock.

'Dude, there was no little girl with you, we were here waiting at the hospital for you, you came in alone.' Shannon replied, clearly confused and upset by the day's events.

'There was,' Matt replied. 'I held her in the ambulance. She was with me the whole time. I didn't want to let her go, didn't want to let Mum down.' he trailed off, trying to work out where Kisa could be.

Jeff looked up at the mention of their mother, he wanted to say something but thought better of it, he figured the crash had made Matt a bit confused and didn't want to worsen anything. He knew this Kisa girl he kept going on about though must have been important Matt semmed really cut up that no one knew where she was.

'I'm gonna go ask the doctor about Kisa, just relax please, your scaring me Matt, I don't want you to hurt yourself more.' Jeff said, getting up and running his fingers through his hair he walked out of the door into the hallway.

Matt relaxed a little, knowing he couldn't fully until he knew Kisa was okay. Shannon tried to talk to him but Matt wasn't interested, only caring about Kisa and how he would manage getting to Hawaii.

A few moments later Jeff walked back in the room, a doctor in tow.

'Mr Hardy, you were very lucky, you have no broken bones and managed to escape the plane crash alomst completley unscathed apart from a few cuts and bruises here and there. We would like to keep you in for a couple of days, to make sure there is no lasting damage then you will be free to go.' The doctor said, keping his eyes fixed on Matt's chart that he had picked up, scribbling down some notes he placed it back at the bottom of the bed and loooked at Matt.

'Where is the little girl I came in with? Kisa? Is she ok?' Matt asked, the worry clearly evident in his eyes.

'Kisa. Is that her name? We had no information on her, struggled to find out any family details from her,' the doctor started, Matt interuppted.

'She has no family, her mother was her last remaining relative and she died during the crash.'

'I see, well Mr Hardy, she will be just fine, seems you both had people looking out for you that day. She is just down the hall if you would like to see her.' The doctor smiled at him.

'Thanks, I would.' Matt smiled back, glad she was ok.

'Very well then, I will have a nurse come in and help you into a chair and wheel you down to her.' The doctor said, turning and walking out of the door.

The nurse wheeled a chair into the room and gently lifted Matt, with the help of Jeff and Shannon, into it.

As she wheeled it back out of the room, Jeff and Shannon went to follow behind.

'Erm, guys, could you stay here, I want to see Kisa alone.' said Matt.

They nodded and stopped, watching him go down the hall.

'What's going on?' Shannon asked Jeff.

'No idea.' Jeff replied, as baffled as Shannon.

Matt nodded thanks to the nurse and smiling at him, she walked out of the room, leaving him and Kisa alone.

'Hey,' he whispered.

'Hey.' She replied, still unsure of what was going on.

'You ok?' he asked.

A tear fell down Kisa's cheek and Matt, seeing this, pulled her in closer.

'Hey, shhhhhhh, it will be ok, I promise you.' he whispered, holding her.

'My mummy is gone isn't she?' she half asked, half stated and when Matt nodded her tears came spilling out.

'I will look after you Kisa, I promise.' Matt soothed, stroking her hair.

The two of them sat like that for a while. Matt holding Kisa, stroking her hair, until she fell asleep, he laid her down as best he coud from his position and looked at her. The nurse came back in, signalling it was time to leave.

'Hey, will you do me a favour?' Matt asked the nurse and she nodded.

'Can you get me the number of an adoption lawyer, get Vince McMahon down here and also get me a phone? I got to make a few calls.'

The nurse looked at him for a second and nodded in agreement, wheeling him back out of the room but not before he got one last glimpse at the sleeping Kisa.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay Chapter Three!!!! Alright so you all may have noticed, those of you whom have read my other works. I like to put my characters in the hospital for some reason….weird I know. Just so you all know everything here is fine. We are still getting snow but not two blizzards in a row. We are supposed to get another one on the 27 of march but I don't think that one is going to happen. Monday we are supposed to get snow too, but we will see. They just better not push back the date of my graduation. . Don't forget to give VoodooKisses some reviews too. I don't want to hog them all lol even though I think accumulatively she has more than me….. how does that work? I guess people just don't like my stories [tear tear] I don't even get flamed!!!! Alright well here we go!

Chapter Three: We Need This

Matt sat in front of a lawyer; his fancy deep oak desk was reflecting the sun light onto his eyes. Kisa was sitting in a chair next to Matt holding his thumb in her hand. He knew Kisa was still trying to recover from the plane crash. Not only had she been through a traumatic event, but she had also lost her mother, the only person who was still there for her in the world.

"You realize that if any of her relatives show up that they have a legal right to take her into custody. Even if they are a second cousin once removed and so forth." That was the lawyer. Matt didn't like this man, he didn't know why but ever since he had gotten here the lawyer was trying to convince him not to take Kisa.

"Only until a year is up. Once a year has passed then they can't take her back from me. Unless of coarse I say that they can and I feel that Kisa would be better off with them." Matt had read through everything on his laptop. Thankfully Jeff had brought it with him when he came to the hospital.

"Yes, that's right." The lawyer was signing a few papers and marking X's on the other pages.

_'I'll be in Hawaii hopefully for almost a whole year; no one will know that I have her so I will get to keep Kisa. If she had any relatives that were worried about her then they would have come up when she and her mother were having trouble.'_ Matt thought rubbing his forefinger over the back of Kisa's hand. The little girl looked up to him and he smiled down at her.

"Alright, just sign on the X's. I'll make a quick copy of all the pages and then you may go." Matt nodded as the lawyer pushed the papers across the table. Matt read every line. Kisa was fidgeting in her seat by the time Matt was finished. Matt quickly signed every paper and counted them. He wanted to make sure that the lawyer gave him every paper.

"There." Matt said pushing the papers and the black pen back over to the man. The lawyer left and Kisa tugged on Matt's arm.

"Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?" She asked and Matt looked at her with a bit of shock on his face. He never thought about how she was going to call him Daddy. He had never been a Daddy.

'Oh shit what have I done?' Matt thought. 'I hope your right Mama. I hope I can take care of this girl.' Matt smiled down at Kisa and nodded. "Yup, I'm your Daddy. You are going to meet your new family once we get home. But we have to get on one more train to another state. Once we get there I need to talk to my boss. Then we can go home." Matt hadn't been able to convince Kisa to get on another plane. She was scared of them now. Matt was thankful it was easy to get around the country in more than one way.

"Okay Daddy." Kisa said and smiled brightly. "I never had a family." Matt smiled.

"Well you're going to have two uncles, a grandfather, and two aunts." Kisa hopped up and down in her seat with excitement.

"I have a family now! Do I have a grandmother too?" Kisa asked. Matt's smile faltered and thankfully Kisa didn't see it.

"No your grandmother died when I was a little older than you." He said and Kisa stopped bouncing.

"You lost your mommy too when you were my age?" Matt nodded in response and she hopped on his lap. Matt hugged her and he knew that this relationship was going to be better than most father daughter relationships. They understood each other. This was his new baby girl and he had to protect her. Those unknown paternal instincts that all his coworkers talked about were welling up inside him right this second.

"Kisa when we get home we are only going to be there for a week or two and then we are going to be going to Hawaii. There are people there who need our help." Kisa looked up and Matt answered the silent question. "We are going to be helping to build new homes for these people, and we are gong to be helping with food and water."

"We are going to be helping homeless people? I can do that, but what can I do, I'm so little." Matt chuckled at this he hadn't really thought of it but he was sure she would be able to do something.

"You could help carry things and play with the other children there. They need people to play with." Matt held her close to him and the lawyer came back into the room. He handed Matt the papers and Matt stood. Shaking the man's hand he carried Kisa to the rental car.

"Will they like me?" Kisa asked that afternoon while they sat on a train to two states away. Thankfully WWE wasn't far from where Matt's plane had crashed.

"Of coarse they will, the other children will like any new bright and shinning face." Matt smiled down at Kisa who was coloring a picture for the train attendant.

"No Daddy, I mean my new family, will they like me?" She looked up from coloring and to Matt who was looking down at her. Once she knew she had his undivided attention she went back to coloring and swinging her tiny legs back and forth. Matt had to think about this one. Would Jeff, Shannon, and Dad like her? Dad had always wanted grandchildren and Jeff was an easy going person. Shannon was a little crazy and of coarse things would have to change. Matt wouldn't be able to go out partying every night, or go to bars and get wasted. As far as the family thing went however, yes they would love her. They would accept her just as Matt had.

"They will love you as much as I do, but they could never love you more." He tapped her nose with the side of his finger and smiled. She giggled and closed her coloring book. She closed her eyes and lay across the train seat laying her head on Matt's lap.

"I love you Daddy." Kisa said with a yawn and Matt covered her with his jacket. He couldn't wait to show Kisa to the guys at work. He just hoped that Vince would give him the time he needed to help these people and recuperate. He knew he would fire him for asking for so much time, but all the same he didn't want to upset his boss. Matt could feel Kisa's breathing slow and her body go limp into the resting sleep that she needed.

A/N: Alright there is chapter Three! Hope you all loved it! Don't know when Voodookisses is going to update but she is pretty good on quick updates. Wish I had internet at home though, you guys normally have to wait over the weekend. Sorry! REVIEWS PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) So I was going to post the update tommorow but I got writing while watching the Elimination Chamber repeat and before I knew it, I had a chapter :) Hope you like! Poor Undertaker :( he was burnt bad! Such a trooper! Always a pro. But yeah back to the story, I am loving this! Can't wait to read Morna's next chapter! Brilliant author, go check her work: Morna Silver Flame. You won't regret it!**

**VoodooKisses x**

Matt squeezed Kisa's hand and she looked up at him, curiosity and nerves both showing in her eyes. He smiled at her, she needed reassurance, he tried to give this but, to be honest, he was pretty nervous himself. He had never asked Vince for this much before, gave his all to the WWE, he hoped this would stand in his favor. . He couldn't be sure though, no one could ever be sure when it came to Vince, he was a puzzle. Matt brought his attention back up to the door, breathing in. he knocked. He felt Kisa's grip tighten around his hand and gently squeezed back to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

'Come in.' A voice boomed from the other side of the door and Matt dutifully obliged. Gripping the handle, he twisted it and opening the door, led Kisa intyo the room.

'Matt.' Vince nodded, acknowledging his presence.

'Vince.' Matt smiled.

'And who would this little girl be?' Vince smiled at Kisa, trying to look less intimidating. It didn't work, noted Matt.

Kisa moved around to hide behind Matt, not letting go of his hand. Peeking out she saw Vince was still watching and retreated backwards.

'This is Kisa.' Matt said, gently trying to pull her around but not wanting to force her after what she has been through.

'And who would Kisa be Matt?' Vince questioned.

'Erm, do you have somewhere Kisa can go? So we can talk.' Matt asked, not wanting to mention her mother around her, it was upsetting for her and Matt hated seeing her hurt.

'Yeah sure.' Vince replied, pressing a button on his table.

The door opened behind them and Kisa jumped, running around to the side of Matt.

'Mary, can you take Kisa to get a drink, maybe watch some tv?' Vince asked the woman that had walked into the room.

Mary held out her hand to Kisa, a warm smile on her face but Kisa didn't want to let go of Matt, she gripped his hand tighter.

Matt knelt down to Kisa's level.

'I won't be long Kisa, I just need to talk to Vince about something. I promise I will be here whe you get back.' He whispered to her.

Kisa seemed unsure for a second but gradually let Matt's hand go and nervously looked at Mary, who had also crouched down, holding out her hand.

'How about we go and get a drink sweetie? Hmm? Maybe a cake if Matt says its ok.'

'Can I Daddy?' Kisa asked, looking back at Matt.

Matt grinned. 'Ok,' he chuckled. 'But not too many.'

Kisa nodded and Matt noticed the looks he was getting from Vince and Mary, due to her calling him Daddy. He would explain to Vince in a minute, once Kisa was out of the room. Kisa hugged Matt and he breathed in her scent, a rush of love already rushing through him. With that she took Mary's hand and walked towards the door, taking one last glance at Matt before the door closed behind her. Matt stood up and watched the door for a second.

'Sorry to hear about your accident Matt, how are you?' Vince asked, concern in his voice.

'Not to bad, getting there.' Matt replied, wondering what the next line of questioning would be.

'When do you think you would be able to get back into the ring?' Vince questioned again, not relenting.

'Yeah, about that, I want to take some time out Vince, I've gone through a lot, I'm not feeling 100% and I need to take care of Kisa.' Matt trailed off.

'I see, how much time?'

'Erm, about a year.'

'That's a long time Matt.'

'Yeah, I know and I'm sorry to have to ask you. Its just, you know what happened in Hawaii? Well I want to go help, I realised after my accident how valuable life is and I want to help these people. They need help Vince, not just money and I want to help them. And I need to look after Kisa. Her mother died in the plane crash. She has no one. She needs a parent and I promised myself I was going to be that parent, I won't see her go into care.' Matt breathed in after his speech, hoping Vince would understand.

'It's a lot to ask Matt. A year? It's a long time. You've done a lot for the WWE, its not gone un noticed, we were talking about giving you a big push, possibly WWE champion. If you go, this wouldn't be possible.' Vince stopped.

'I'm sorry Vince, you can't change my mind.' Matt replied, resising the title run bribe.

'I respect that Matt and I respect you for your decisions. It takes a real man to take on a little girl like that, to be a father figure. To help the people who need it most. If I can't convince you to stay, I'm not ging to waste your time or mine trying to. You will need to do one more apperance on Smackdown, finish up properly, then we are going to let you go. If after a year you decide you want to come back, your always welcome.'

'Thank you Vince, I appreciate that.' Matt nodded.

Vince buzzed again and Mary entered the room with Kisa. She let go of Mary and ran to Matt, jumping on his lap and nuzzling into his chest.

'Hey you, did you have fun?' Matt asked Kisa.

She nodded and put her arms around Matt.

Matt stood up and put Kisa down next to him.

'Thank you Vince.' Matt held out his hand and Vince took it.

'Your welcome Matt, thank you.' He replied, sitting back in his chair.

'Come on then sweetie, lets go.' Matt said, leading Kisa towards the door.

'Thank you Mary.' Kisa shouted as she left and Matt smiled, such a polite kid.

Stepping out of the building Matt looked at Kisa.

'What now Daddy?' She shrugged and Matt grinned, such innocence, he hoped she always remained that way, already dreading the teenage years.

'Well, you remember me telling you about your new family?' he asked and Kisa nodded. 'I think its time we go meet them, what do you think?'

Kisa looked as if she was thinking for a second and then nodded, a grin on her face.

'Come on then, little one, they are going to be waiting for us.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: alright well here is the next chapter sorry I haven't written before this. I have a slight addiction to Sims….yea and this game called haunting grounds…if you like clock tower this is a great game!!!! I was scared to death playing most of it, but then I got a their gonna try and kill me no matter what attitude and I'm not scared anymore! Well anyway it's snowing here again…yay….and it isn't even the 30 incher we are supposed to get on march 1st….Anyway You should go check out Voodoo kisses other stories. She is an amazing dedicated writer and she is awesome! She does her best to write amazing stories for people just like you!!!! On with the story!

Chapter 5: Kisa's New Family

Matt took Kisa's hand in his as he opened the car door for her. Kisa stopped walking when she saw the huge house. She didn't know what to make of the new home as her new daddy had called it.

"Come on Kisa your new family is in there." Kisa looked up at her daddy and Matt smiled down at her. Holding out her arms she made the "Pick me up daddy" Motion that he had come to memorize. Matt picked her up and wheeled the little luggage that they both had toward the door of his house. "This is our home Kisa…Don't go into the basement without me coming too because there is equipment down there that can hurt you, also do not go into my study unless I say you can." He didn't want Kisa to stumble along something she shouldn't see at her age.

They walked into the house and the first thing that Kisa saw was the kitchen and the stairs to the right. She looked around and Matt walked toward the kitchen. He knew his family was in the living room or the kitchen and he had told them he didn't want anything too big. Kisa wasn't ready for big surprises yet he didn't think, it would just hurt her more. He stopped and turned toward the living room where Jeff was lounging on the chair, Shannon was sitting on the couch and his father was standing near the television in front of the fireplace.

"This is my family?" She asked looking around at all the men. The three men in the living room looked at her and Jeff sat up. When he got up and walked over to Matt to relieve him of the burden behind him Kisa hid her face in Matt's chest.

"This is your uncle Jeff. He is the coolest person you will ever meet. He likes to sing, draw, paint, and he likes to collect a lot of things." Jeff made a fist to punch Matt in the arm jokingly, but thought differently when he saw Kisa's innocent eyes look up at him. He didn't know what to make of the little girl, but he knew that he didn't want to be a bad influence on her.

"Hey Kisa, What do you like to do?" Jeff asked as he ran the hand he had pulled back through his hair. It was a smooth save on his part and one that Kisa didn't notice. Kisa smiled brightly showing the two teeth that she was missing and giggled hiding slightly behind her father.

"I like to color, I also like the play in the sand box. I like to play hand puppets and I like to play with my dollies." Kisa wrapped her arms around Matt's leg and held on with all her strength. Jeff kneeled down in front of Matt and reached out for the little girl. She slowly came out from behind her father and step by step made her way cautiously over to her new uncle.

"I would love to see those coloring pages!" He said as he picked her up. She squirmed to look at the tattoo's going up his arm.

"Can I have a sticker?" She asked innocently and picked at his arm trying to peel off the tattoo there. Jeff winced from the little girl's sharp nails.

"Matt you might want to trim her nails." Jeff said to his brother, to Kisa he smiled and took her little hand in his own. "Those aren't stickers darlin'. Those are tattoos." Kisa looked up at him with a face full of confusion.

"What are tattoos?" Kisa asked as Jeff put her down on the couch next to Shannon. Kisa looked to the man next to her full of the new tattoo things she was learning about now. She traced the dragon on his arm and jumped back when he began to talk.

"Tattoos are permanent stickers." Shannon told the little girl with a kind smile. "It's ink that is put into the skin so that they never come off." Kisa looked at Shannon as if he just told her a miracle.

"I want a permanent sticker! It won't come off with soap?" She asked and looked up to her father with joy in her eyes.

"You can't get a permanent until you are an adult." Shannon said popping the little girl's bubble. She turned back to Shannon with her bottom lip stuck out.

"But," matt picked her up and blew raspberries on her stomach to quiet her. She laughed and giggled.

"That man right there who you were talking to is your uncle Shannon." Kisa looked to Shannon and stuck her tongue out at him. Shannon stuck his own tongue out at Kisa and both laughed at each other. Matt put the little girl on the ground and pointed to his father that had turned to look at Kisa. "He is your grandpa." Kisa looked at the Legend and waited. She didn't know what to make of her new grandfather. Everyone else had welcomed her with open arms, but this man stood there staring at her as if he was testing her on material she didn't know.

"Come here little one." The Legend finally said and knelt down opening his arms to her. She walked forward and got welcomed with a big and warm hug that she hadn't expected from this man. "Hey Kiddo." He spoke into her ear and she hugged him around his neck. This was going to take some getting used to, but she thought that she would be able to do it.

That night Matt took Kisa up to the bathroom, gave her a bath, got her to brush her teeth, brushed her hair, got her into her pajamas, and laid her down in bed. She snuggled down under the sheets and smiled as Matt read her a story from a book he had gotten in a book store in one of the train stations. When he had finished a story in the book he closed the book at looked to the little girl.

"Everyone liked you Kisa, I think you were really good too." Kisa beamed and lifted her head slightly so that Matt could kiss her. Matt thought it was a little weird to kiss this little girl, but she needed all the fatherly affection she could get. She hadn't had a father for too long before himself and the least he could spare her was a little kiss on the lips. He would get used to it. His father had done it without even thinking.

"I love you Daddy." She said as Matt tucked the sides on the blanket under her. He smiled when she spoke and tucked in her feet.

"I love you too Kisa." He said standing and putting the book on the bedside table. Matt walked over to the door her flicked off the light; Kisa whimpered at the lack of light and closed her eyes. "You can open your eyes Kisa." Matt said chuckling. He had put a night light over in the corner, but the change of light didn't register yet since her eyes weren't used to the dimmer light yet.

"No the darkness is going to get me!" She said and hid under her blankets. Matt never understood, even when he was a child, why anyone would hide under the blankets. It only made everything darker. He walked back over to her and pulled the blankets from over her head.

"I put a night light over in the corner for you to see by." He said and pointed to the soft glow from the corner. Kisa had a death grip on his hand and loosened it when she saw the light. He kissed her on the head and stood up. "Good night Sweetheart." He said walking back over to the door. He watched her until he thought that she was asleep and closed the door with a crack for him to hear if she needed him.

She was so fragile and he didn't know if he would be able to do this. He would try his best though. He was glad that his family loved her. His father had said that he didn't want to see Kisa hurt. So with even more of a reason to protect this little girl he knew he couldn't let anyone down. He stripped himself of all his clothes and slid into bed. What Matt didn't realize was that little girls wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry this took so long for me to write up. I'm kinda slow on updating this week because my pet rat and writing buddy died in my arms on Friday. Death never really bothered me until Friday and I think that seeing something die really hit me hard. I'm trying to update for you all, so I hope that all of this is alright. I don't know how good this is, I hope it is fine. Anyways go check out VoodooKisses stuff!!!!! She is an awesome writer…REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I know this isn't the longest update but I have a lot of personal stuff going on right now which I don't really want to talk about on here. I really wanted to update this story though. I still think its quite good and I hope you all do too. Go check out MornaSilverFlame's work, the co writer of this story. 'You saved me' is such an amazing story esp for Jeff Hardy fans :) like me! Once again sorry guys, hope you can forgive me!**

Matt awoke to a scream. For a second it brought back images of the crash. Shaking his head he jumped out of bed and grabbed his shorts, knowing that something was up with Kisa. Running to her room he heard the screams getting louder. He opened her door and saw her curled up in a ball at the end of her bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

'Hey Kisa, whats up sweetie?' he whispered in soothing tones.

'Nothing.' Kisa replied, burying her face into her chest, bringing her knees up tighter.

'There must be something up sweetie.' he whispered again, putting his arm around her.

Kisa sat there in silence, still clutching her legs.

'Daddy.' She whispered.

'Yeah?' Matt replied.

'Not you Daddy, other Daddy.' Kisa said, slight anger in her voice.

'What about your other Daddy hunny?' Matt held her head to his chest, he didn't know what happened to her Dad, didn't want to ask before.

'He's gone.' Kisa started crying again.

'What happened?' Matt was almost scared of the answer.

'A bad man got him. A really bad man. Mummy said he was going to get us, thats why we had to leave.' Kisa's tears stopped now, she was stony.

'Did...did you see the bad man get him?' Matt asked.

'Yes.'

Matt's heart broke for Kisa. So much to go through at such a young age.

'Why did your mummy think he was going to get you?' Matt prayed to God she wasn't in danger, although he figured she shouldn't be, she was away from her old home now.

'I don't know. I heard mummy and daddy shouting at eachother the night before the bad man came. Thats what I was dreaming, mummy and daddy arguing and then the bad man coming.'

'This is important Kisa sweetie, what were mummy and daddy saying to eachother?'

Kisa rubbed her eyes, as if trying to remember the night.

'I don't remember!' Kisa whined, starting to stir. Matt could sense she was getting distressed and decided to leave the questioning for now.

'Okay Kisa, shhhhh...shhhhhh' he comforted her, once again bringing her close to him.

Kisa started to quieten down, gripping on to Matt with her tiny hands.

'I don't want to have these dreams anymore daddy.' she rasped, the crying making her voice broken.

'I know sweetie.' Matt replied, kissing her head.

Matt desperatey wished he could take them away from her, knowing he couldn't.

They sat like that for a while, until Kisa slowly drifted off to sleep. Matt gently laid her back down and tucked her in. Creeping out of her room he went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out a carton of juice and swigged from it. Wiping his mouth he sighed and leaned back against the counter, a million thoughts running through his head. He had to find out what went on. Putting the carton back in the fridge he walked into the study and loaded up the computer. Bringing up the internet he started searching for answers. Working on it until the sun rose.


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N: Sorry guys that we haven't updated for a while! It was the end of the marking period for me and I had to finish making my prom dress. It's finished now and I have a beautiful prom dress that I made and I am very proud of. Also I was working on finishing another story called Board up the School…it's pretty good I think, but not my best. I started a new story called Angel of My Eye. It is the sequel to You Saved Me. Go check them out if you have time. Voodoo Kisses went to Wrestle Mania so I don't know when she is going to update lol. Hope this chapter will suffice.

Chapter Seven: The Nightmares of a Child

Matt sat in the isle seat of the plane. Kisa was sitting at the window. She wanted to see the plane lift off. It had taken Matt several attempts to get Kisa on a plane, but finally he was successful. Twice he had, had to give away their tickets to people who needed them, and three times they had to get their tickets refunded.

Matt watched Kisa blindly as she fearfully watched the plane ascend to the clouds. Kisa was the daughter of a drug dealing, crack addicted poker fiend. He had searched the internet for hours trying to find something that would explain why her father had been killed. Finally he came upon Simon Bolkevich. He had been in jail twice for drug dealing since he was thirteen, one rehab sentence for his addiction to crack and methamphetamine and one community service sentence for trying to skirt paying a club in Las Vegas when he had lost too much money.

It wasn't hard to believe that he was a wanted man by more than the police. He probably owed a lot of money to gang member and got his brains blown out when he couldn't pay back. Not a hard situation to imagine at all. Mobs, gangs, and cults are still out there and they kill every day. The sad thing about it is the mobs and gangs have enough money to get their big killers out fast. Matt wondered if there was any justice in the "justice system" at all anymore.

The plane ride wasn't long at all. They were landing in California three hours after they had gotten on the plane. Matt had gotten a non stop flight to California, afraid that if he had gotten connecting flights that Kisa would be too scared to get on another one. Kisa ran off of the plane and into the terminal with lightning speed. Jeff was behind Matt with his own luggage. Matt handed Kisa her own, pink and white Barbie suit case and took her hand. Walking out of the air port Kisa stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the limo in front of her and gasped.

"We are going to your work in that!" Matt smiled as he handed the luggage to the driver. Kisa didn't even want to touch the limo. She had never been in something so expensive in her life.

"Yes Kisa, come on get inside, Daddy is going to be late." Matt opened the window separating the driver from the back of the limo. "I will need my luggage and Kisa's luggage before you leave to take Jeff's back to the hotel." Matt wanted to do something with Kisa and he knew that the little girl would want her dolls and coloring books in her suit case. The limo rolled out of the terminal pick up drive way and toward the arena.

Matt leaned back and Kisa climbed onto her father's lap. Matt absentmindedly soothed the hair on her head back. Jeff watched his brother and once Kisa was asleep he spoke up.

"Matt, why didn't you let her go to foster care?" He asked he knew Matt was kind, but Matt had never wanted kids. Matt had always had an inner fear of dieing and leaving a kid in the hands of a woman who might not be able to emotionally take the stress.

"Mama told me I had to." Was his quiet reply, he didn't open his eyes. Jeff shook his head and sighed.

"Brother, it was probably a dream." He said and Matt opened his eyes then. Matt looked to Jeff and frowned.

"I know what happened Jeff. I died." Jeff winced at the thought of his brother dieing. "I died, and Mom told me that it wasn't my time to die. She told me to take care of Kisa because no one else was there to do the job. I was the one that got all of those other people out of the plane. Now I am going to be the one to help these people in Hawaii." He glared at Jeff daring him to argue the fact.

"Matt, I'm not saying you didn't see the things you saw, or heard the things you heard. I am only saying that maybe it was a dream." He paused for a moment and continued. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital to see if your head got injured during the crash." Matt's eye brows shot through the roof of the limo. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know what Jeff. One thing I forgot when I saw you. Mom said she loved you." The limo stopped in front of the arena. "To think I came back for you. Maybe I should stop doing things for you Jeff, and start doing them for myself." He grabbed Kisa and carried her into the arena towing both luggage bags into the locker room.

"Hey Matt!" Called a bunch of guys. No one was in their clothes yet. Work wouldn't officially start for another hour. Matt sat Kisa on the couch in the room next to their locker room and welcomed everyone.

"Who is the we lass?" asked Finley. He looked at Kisa who was waking up slowly. She was rubbing her eyes and making soft noises as she stretched. Matt was taking out some things from his luggage and looked up when Finley asked.

"My daughter." Matt didn't feel a need to stress the fact that she was adopted to everyone he told. Everyone asked questions until Kisa came pattering out into the locker room. Screaming at the big men and running to Matt she climbed her way up his pant leg and to his back.

"She is shaking like a leaf." Jeff said as he walked into the locker room. Matt looked to his brother and then to everyone looking at him. He chuckled.

"Hey there monkey." He cradled her in his big strong arms and walked to the far corner of the room to give Kisa some space. "They are fine baby girl. They are my friends." He took a glance toward Adam and then back to Kisa.

"Daddy." Kisa whispered and Matt leaned down to let her whisper into his ear.

"Yes baby girl?" He asked and she kissed him on the cheek.

"They are really big!" Matt laughed and placed Kisa onto the floor.

"I'm just as big as them." He stated facts. A lot of the wrestlers were just as big as him. Kisa looked around and pointed to Mark Henry. He was sitting at a table and watching the scene in front of him like every other wrestler.

"He's bigger than you!" She squealed. Matt looked to Mark Henry and smiled.

"He is the nicest guy you will meet." Kisa looked to him and he finished with. "I would never bring you into a place where I knew you would get hurt." She looked to the wrestlers and then back to him. Once she nodded he took her hand and led her back into the room where she had come from.

"Can I color Daddy?" She asked and Matt shook his head.

"I want to make something with you."

"Matt Hardy make something? I expect that from your brother!" Phil said walking into the room. At that moment Kisa looked to her father.

"I want a permanent sticker daddy!" She pointed to Phil's colorful arms and Matt shook his head. Once he got her settled into the room he brought in a stick circle that he had made. Bringing out a bunch of colorful string he handed it to Kisa.

"You're going to make a dream catcher." He said and Kisa looked to her father. "A dream catcher is a magical tool to catch bad dreams and let only the good ones through." He said, he thought the whole thing was bull shit, but Kisa could get rid of her bad dreams by believing that this dream catcher would keep them away from her.

Quickly showing her how to make the dream catcher, both he and Kisa made one for themselves. Matt helped her with it when she needed help and smiled when she finished. She held up her rainbow of colors that created a circle to let the good dreams get through. Soon though it was time to get ready for work. He ushered Kisa out of the locker room and into the arms of an awaiting Maria. He had to get ready for his goodbye.

A/N: Alright I'm so sorry that it took SOOOOOOOOOO long to get this chapter up. It was the end of the marking period and I was trying to finish making my prom dress. OMFG it looks great! Ummm…… yea. I am going to get going here and relaxing. I'm about to have a writers block so I think I am going to do some meditation. Love you all! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!

~*Morna*~


End file.
